


August 13, 2017

by SophieTrancy



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Anger, Explicit Sexual Content, Fix-It, Fluff, Gay Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 00:22:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11817300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophieTrancy/pseuds/SophieTrancy
Summary: What happened after Leo and Cris went home after El Clásico, on August 13, 2017.





	August 13, 2017

Cris stormed into their home, being followed by Leo, who just let the man blow off some steam. Leo shut the door lightly, collecting the bag Cris had dropped to the floor angrily, leaving it in the laundry room, along with his own. Leo rested against the threshold, watching Cris pace back and forth.

"I barely touched the man, this is absurd!” Cris said, running his fingers through his hair. In some part of Cris’ brain he remembered Leo had just lost the match, but he couldn't help the anger taking over him “I can’t believe it, damn it! I got kicked out, I can't even remember the last time that even happened!” 

“At least you won the Goddamn match” Leo whispered a few seconds after Cris went silent, going up the stairs, knowing his husband was coming after him.

Cris sighed. His husband had just lost. It was stupid of him to be angry. At least not right now. There was nothing he could do at the moment. He knew Real would try to remedy the situation, but right now, Leo needed him.

Cris stood by the bathroom door, watching as Leo brushed his still damp hair. The smaller man had showered at the stadium, knowing Real would take it's sweet time letting Cris go.

“I'm sorry, baby” Cris whispered, coming to rest his arms around Leo’s waist, happy to hear his husband moan at how warm the Portuguese felt “I’m sorry I was being an asshole”

Leo laughed, turning around in Cris’ embrace. The Argentine stood on the tip of his toes, letting his hand ball loosely on Cris’ hair, pressing their lips together for the first time in hours.

Cris moaned from deep within his chest, grabbing Leo by the thighs and lifting him off the floor. Leo wrapped his legs around Chris's waist like a vine, holding tight. Cris used his free hand to clear the counter top, all with Leo sucking and kissing down his neck.

Next thing they knew Cris’ shirt was on the floor, followed soon by Leo’s. Leo allowed his hands to roam, to _feel_ the perfect, healthy muscles on his husband's chest, his pectorals flexing under the man’s ministrations. Leo smiled when Cris started kissing and licking down his neck. It was just a matter of time before he complained about how Leo smelled.

“I hate how you smell right now” And there it was. Leo smiled, rolling his eyes, but doing nothing to stop Cris from trying to leave his scent behind on Leo.

 “At least I took a shower” Leo laughed louder when Cris growled in warning, teasing his nipple until the bundle was hard under his fingers “I don't mind taking another if you’ll join me”

Moaning at the words, Cris lifted Leo easily from the counter, walking into the big shower. Only then did Cris set him down. Leo turned to get the water running, Cris gluing himself to Leo's back in no time. Leo got himself under the spray, bringing Cris with him.

“I really liked these jeans, you know?” The Portuguese said with a grin pulling at his lips, Leo pulling him down for a kiss again.

“I like you better without them” Leo didn't have to say another word. Within the next seconds, they both worked to get their jeans out, smiling at each other, happy to embrace each other again once the soaking denim was out.

Cris grabbed the shampoo, glad to smear it on Leo. At the same time, Leo grabbed the soap, letting his hand explore his husband as he kept his eyes closed, letting Cris wash his hair.

Cris laughed when Leo's hand got too close to his face.

“That's my mouth, babe”

“Sorry…” Leo laughed and the sound shot a wave of warmth through Cris’ chest. Cris watched Leo's concentrated expression, the tip of his tongue showing, his brows arched, focused.

Cris made sure no shampoo fell on his lover’s face, massaging the shorter man’s scalp, smiling when Leo moaned, happy to just stand there and be taken care of. Soon they changed positions and Cris realized that even if he knew Leo's body like his own, having his eyes closed was hard. Leo laughed all the time, being ticklish as hell.

As soon as they were clean, dry and out of the bathroom, there was no point in getting dressed. It was a strange feeling, the one between them. Nothing bad, just different. They couldn't seem to stand being away from each other, always touching, kissing.

Cris made them a light dinner, all with Leo standing right behind him, both his arms right around his torso. Leo sighed many times, happy sighs, his hot breath making Cris close his eyes every few seconds,enjoying how it felt to be so near to the man he loved.

After dinner, Leo threw himself on the bed. Even though they were fine and Cris was most definitely going to appeal on that red card, that didn't change the fact Leo would have to stand there all over again, and play against his husband's team, his greatest rival.

Cris seemed to pick up on the fact that Leo was just staring at the ceiling. The taller man came to rest in between Leo's legs, watching the man open his chocolate brown eyes at him, a slight smile tugging at the corners of his delicious mouth.

Before Cris could do or say anything, Leo asked a question that almost brought him to his knees.

“Can I ride you?” It was but a whisper, the man biting his lip as soon as the words were out. Cris moaned, allowing the request to wash over him like a wave, going straight down to his dick.

“You sure you want to? You look tired, baby” Cris moved to let his hands go up Leo's sides, the man smiling “I’m more than okay with fucking you open nice and slow”

“Well, tempting” Leo stood up, his hands reaching for Cris’ shoulders, turning his back to the bed before pushing the Portuguese down on the mattress. Cris wasn't going to complain “But no. I want this”

Cris had woken Leo up that morning by eating him out, fucking him face down on the mattress, slowly, sweetly, kissing him everywhere, edging his lover until Leo was cursing his name.

But Leo wanted control and Cris would give it to him. Cris loved the times Leo rode him. It was then that Cris got to watch the always well composed man fall apart, speared on his dick, a moaning, hot mess. And God, did Cris love it. It wasn't often that Leo asked for it. Leo was submissive, always happy to take whatever his lover gave him. But there were night like this one that he wanted more.

Cris smiled, his hands going up Leo's powerful thighs as the Argentine straddled Cris’ waist. Leo bent over to kiss and suck slightly at Cris’ abs, leaving a trail of hot saliva behind. With a devilish grin on his lips, Leo kept moving lower, until he was face to face with Cris’ hard cock.

Cris couldn't help the scream that escaped him when Leo swallowed him down, taking it all the way to the back of his throat. Cris’ eyes rolled back hard, the man biting down on his own lip, moaning. Leo played with his balls, nuzzling the thin hairs just above his dick, smelling him, memorizing the scent.

Leo moaned, letting Cris’ dick go with a watery pop, smiling when the man complained at the loss. Leo went back to his previous position, trying to even out his breathing before guiding Cris in.

Leo had his eyes closed, feeling Cris’ hot cock open him, take him, burn him from the inside out. Cris held onto Leo's waist, tight enough to bruise, but Leo didn't care. When he completely settled inside Leo, the man breathed out, finally opening his eyes.

“There you are…” Cris whispered, massaging Leo's ass cheeks slowly, pulling them apart and letting them flop black together, the man moaning at the stretch, but loving every second of it “Feel okay?”

“A million times better than okay” Leo whispered, smiling down at Cris. Cris sat, bringing his chest to Leo's, the Argentine gasping when Cris’ dick switched directions, going in even further “Fuck, Cris”

“I got you” Cris wasn't going to move, he was going to let Leo get what he wanted, but he wanted a second to breath, to regain control over himself. Cris wanted to kiss Leo desperately “I’m here…”

Leo moaned against his mouth, his hands on Cris’ chest once the man had flopped back on his back to brace himself. Leo moved slightly, pulling away from Cris’ cock, then sitting back down. Every time he did so, he allowed more of Cris to leave his gaping hole, then sinking back down.

Cris couldn't believe his luck. He still didn't understand how it was possible that Leo loved him. They went from strangers to enemies the day they first met and now here they were. Fucking, having amazing sex, making love. And Cris loved that man more than anyone else on this Earth, needed Leo more than he needed oxygen.

And Leo didn't feel that different. When Cris had proposed, Leo hadn't exactly hesitated, but he had had a hard time wrapping his head around the fact that Cris was down on one knee, on a beautifully decorated rooftop in Ibiza, asking to spend the rest of his life by Leo's side. Leo didn't know what he had done to deserve Cris, but he didn't want to find out. He was just grateful.

“Fuck, baby” Cris praised him “You feel so fucking good, so tight, so damn good”

“I love your dick, fuck” Leo groaned, his head back, pumping himself on Cris’ cock, little beads of sweat starting to appear on his forehead.

“Is that all you love?”

“I love your hands on me, your warm, tanned skin” Leo could barely talk, too focused on Cris’ dick sliding constantly against his prostate, the angle just perfect “I love… fuck! I love you, everything… about you, babe…”

“I love you, Leo” Cris put his feet up on the bed, fucking back up into Leo, his husband screaming at the force of the thrust “I love you, I love you…”

They found the perfect rhythm and, in no time, they were panting. Leo was well aware of the marks Cris was leaving on his skin, his waist, his ass, but he didn't mind it. Leo was sure Cris’ chest would be full of handprints, given how tightly Leo was squeezing his pectorals.

Leo let his hips go still, feeling the heat growing low inside him burn bright, melting him from the inside out. Cris fucked up into him faster, harder. Cris screamed, his thighs at the point of exhaustion, chasing his release.

Leo had to control himself not to jerk off, his dick hurting, rock hard. But Cris was going like crazy, so he kept his hands on Chris's chest. Leo let a low growl escape him.

It was Cris exploding inside him that drove Leo over the edge. They both reached for each other, screaming, moaning, cursing, fucking each other out through their orgasms.

When Leo couldn't stand anymore he collapsed on top of Cris, the man hugging him instantly. Cris was breathing heavily, kissing Leo's hair over and over. Leo let his hands caress Cris’ shoulders and arms.

Many minutes passed before either of them could breath normally. They didn't move. All Cris did was let his dick slip slowly out of Leo before he got way too over sensitive, the man hissing at the sudden emptiness. But neither of them moved when Cris’ cum started leaking out of Leo. They were simply too tired.

Eventually Cris flipped Leo on his back, the man smiling. Cris made his way to the bathroom, coming back with a warm, soaked hand towel. Cris cleaned himself quickly, finding Leo almost asleep on the bed. Leo smiled when he felt the warmth of the towel, glad to let his husband take care of him.

“Will you appeal the ban?” Leo whispered.

“I have to, you know it was unfair”

“I do, you know I do” Leo settled, feeling Cris slowly clean him up. They remained silent for a while, just enjoying the silence, the comfortable afterglow of their lovemaking “Wish you wouldn't though, hate playing against you” Leo actually pouted, making Cris smile.

The Portuguese threw the towel on the bathroom floor, turning his full attention to his husband. Cris helped Leo get under the covers, hugging the man to his chest. Leo sighed.

“But you make me a better player, so I'm okay with it”

Cris chuckled, kissing Leo’s temple, breathing him in.

“Luv you…” Leo whispered, almost completely asleep.

 "Till the end of times, babe”


End file.
